


Six years and counting

by failurebydesign



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friends to Lovers, Long-Distance Friendship, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 04:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/failurebydesign/pseuds/failurebydesign
Summary: Six years.Not that Mat is keeping count.(Or: Mat has been in love with Tito for six years.)





	Six years and counting

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is all for fun and none of this implies anything about those who are mentioned in this story. This is set in an alternate universe and in no way suggests that this has ever happened. If your name is mentioned here, click the little "x" and pretend you've never found this page.

Six years. 

Not that Mat is keeping count.

***

They first meet during some silly family vacation that Mat absolutely does not want to take. When you're fourteen, spending an entire day stuck on an airplane next to your way too talkative little sister is the definition of lame. He spends most of the ten hour flight listening to music, but even that doesn’t stop his sister from interrupting the peace whenever she can.

Mat's thankful to finally get out and stretch his legs when they arrive in Mont-Tremblant. It's beautiful, though he won't admit it, because Mat is stubborn and still a bit sore that his parents chose his sister's suggestion of going to a ski resort over somewhere tropical.

Luckily, Mat isn't a terrible skier. The resort is crowded and it's pretty easy to separate himself from his family for awhile. Six years later and he still remembers it like yesterday, how he gets into the lift chair and, without hesitation, another boy his age follows suit. He's smiling, cheeks and nose both pink and Mat can tell he's already been down the slopes a few times.

“Figured you wouldn't mind sharing.” The boy says, in French, and then smiles and introduces himself simply as Tito.

“I’m Mat,” he says, in English, and smiles back at the boy settling in next to him. He wonders if Tito’s parents dragged him and his family on the same lame vacation but forgets to ask when the lift starts to move and Tito lets out an excited howl.

By the time the lifts are shut down for the evening, Mat's legs are sore and his face hurts from smiling. 

“I guess you’re decent,” Tito says and picks up his skis.

“I only fell once, you fell what, six times?” Mat laughs and wonders how someone who lives just a few hours away from a ski resort could be so terrible at it. It’s charming, almost.

The next day, Mat waves to his parents and runs out the door to meet Tito for lunch. They end up at a burger place that’s much more up to Mat’s speed, unlike to fondue place his mother wants them to try sometime that week. Tito reveals that his real name is Anthony halfway through their meal and Mat wonders if that means it’s his time for a confession. 

“My name’s still Mat,” he says in response. He doesn’t think he has any secrets, but Tito flicks a french fry at him with a laugh and his train of thought switches. Mat tosses a french fry back and next things next, suddenly they’re being escorted out the front door.

“You have ketchup on your shirt,” Tito laughs when they’re left standing out front and the waitress has finished reprimanding them. 

Mat wants to be mad. If his family decides to eat there later on, he’ll have to explain why he’s not allowed inside again. So he’s pretty much screwed. But then he watches Tito shake a french fry out from beneath his shirt and laughs until his stomach hurts.

They spend the rest of the trip skiing and Mat really gets to know Tito. He's there with his older brother who is more interested in flirting with the locals than actually skiing, so they don’t see him too much. Tito is funny and they do a lot of laughing, but Tito is also curious and genuinely interested in the things Mat has to say.

Tito seems impressed by how quickly Mat switches between English and French without a beat and Mat is equally impressed to learn that Tito is just as obsessed with hockey as he is. 

They're riding the lift to the top when Tito nods towards his feet. “I'm much better on skates than skis,” he confesses and Mat can't help but laugh.

“I'll be the judge of that,” Mat replies. “But God, I hope so. I can only watch you eat snow so many times.”

“Shut up,” Tito says with a laugh and shoves at Mat's side when the lift comes to a stop.

They make plans to skate together and though they're likely a bit unrealistic like most plans at fourteen are, Mat believes Tito when be says he'll visit.

His last night there, Mat has a sudden feeling of sadness come over him. They're strolling through the pedestrian village, walking under the lights and all Mat really wants to do is hold Tito’s hand. In the end, he doesn't. When they stop in front of one of the shops, Tito’s expression changes to match how Mat's feeling.

“You're leaving tomorrow,” Tito says. He lifts his hand slightly, but then balls it into a fist and lowers it again, as if re-thinking whatever it was he was about to do.

“In the morning.” Mat nods. He doesn't know why, but if he had his way, he'd stay forever.

“Then we have to make tonight memorable,” Tito says and of course he's smiling again. Mat doesn't know Tito well, but knows him enough to know that Tito isn't Tito when he's not smiling.

If it were a movie, Mat would kiss Tito in front of the tourists and brightly colored buildings. He would ignore that they're young and that distance is a complicated thing. It's all so stupidly cliche, Mat thinks. Maybe that's why he settles on giving Tito’s shoulder a playful smack before he laughs and then jogs down the wet brick street.

Mat gives it a few seconds and then smiles when he hears laughter and the sound of feet following close behind.

***

Mat’s phone buzzes before he even boards his plane. He’s not surprised to see that it’s from Tito.

_allooo mon ami!!! :) :) :) :)_

There’s too many letters and even more emojis but Mat can’t help but smile. He sends back a quick hello and doesn’t even notice his sister looking down at him at first.

“Really?” Liana scrunches her nose when she sits down next to Mat and immediately pulls out her headphones. “Mom, Mat's already texting his boyfriend.”

Mat opens his mouth to protest, but his mother is quick to interject.

“Liana, be nice.” She gives Mat a sympathetic look. “Mathew, if you want to date, you're going to talk to your father first.”

“Mom!” Mat must go pale because the conversation ends there and he spends as much of the flight as he can avoiding any further conversation with his family.

When he lands, Mat's first instinct is to text Tito, but he waits until Liana is out of prying distance.

_home now_

He doesn't think Tito is awake but his phone beeps just minutes later. They spend most of the night texting, until Mat nearly drops his phone on his face and calls it a night.

Mat FaceTimes Tito whenever he can, but especially whenever anything interesting happens. He saves his best stories for when he can see the way Tito’s eyes crinkle up in laughter and swears it’s his favorite thing ever.

They take turns visiting each other and catching up takes no time at all. Tito comes out to Vancouver in the summer and Mat visits Quebec in the winter. They play hockey and Mat learns that Tito isn't half bad. He's, at least, better than he is at skiing.

Both casually date other people in their hometowns because it's convenient, though Mat's relationships never seem to last very long. He’s pretty certain his crush on Tito is at its worst and no one else can quite compare. He thinks about telling Tito, but the timing never seems quite right.

At sixteen, Tito ends up in what sounds like a pretty serious relationship and cancels his trip to visit Mat over in the fall. It doesn't translate well over text, so Tito calls to apologize. Mat doesn't answer and it takes him a full two days to listen to the voicemail.

“I'm sorry,” Tito repeats over and over, promising to visit in a few months, once summer comes around. This time Mat doesn't believe him.

“It's fine,” Mat finally types out and doesn't talk to Tito again for three more weeks because he feels pretty stupid for feeling broken hearted over someone who is oblivious to his feelings.

Mat spends more time with his local friends and shrugs whenever someone asks when Tito is visiting. He doesn't think he’ll visit that year and as it turns out, he doesn't. 

It’s probably the worst summer Mat’s thinks he’s ever had.

***

By seventeen, Mat thinks he's moved on until Tito calls him in the middle of night, voice strained and a little sloppy. 

“I wish you were here,” Tito says, and then there's a clinking sound that makes Mat groan. 

“How much did you drink?” 

“Come visit.” There's another clink and Mat knows he's finishing off a bottle of wine.

“Tito.” Mat’s voice is a little more stern this time.

There’s a long silence before Tito finally says, “I got dumped.”

Mat's almost ashamed at how quickly he gets on a plane. Tito’s mother is especially grateful when Mat shows up with some video games and the full intention of distracting Tito until he feels whole again.

He almost forgets how stupidly and secretly in love he is with Tito, but then Mat turns around just in time to catch him walking down the stairs. Mat freezes momentarily because for someone who just had their heart broken, Tito looks good. He’s grown taller and a lot less awkward since the last time they came face to face. Tito has a little bit of facial hair on his now thinning out face and Mat thinks it makes him look older than he remembers. 

At first, they don't talk about the breakup or feelings or anything of that sort. Not until Tito tosses aside his XBox controller sometime later and turns to face Mat.

“He was a fucking idiot anyway,” Tito says with a shrug, but Mat winces. Idiot or not, Mat was replaced by this guy in a matter of minutes. He isn’t sure if Tito is the same Tito he once knew, now a bit broken and smiling a little less.

“That’s his fault then,” Mat replies dryly. He’s dealt with his own fair share of idiots, more so when Tito wasn’t there to talk him out of making dumb choices. 

“Yeah.”

“Yeah,” Mat repeats.

Tito forces a smile and Mat can feel his own heart ache.

“Do you want to talk about now?” Mat asks.

“No, well, maybe?” Tito goans and puts his head in his hands. It’s clearly a complicated situation.

“Look,” Mat sighs and moves down the couch so that he’s right next to Tito. “Hug it out, alright?” He barely as his arms open when Tito moves in for a hug, like it’s what he needed all along. 

“Whoa, get a room,” Francis, Tito’s brother, says with a whistle as appears in the doorway.

“Fuck off,” Tito yells back. He pulls away from the hug as his brother disappears into the kitchen.

Mat laughs, but Tito doesn't seem to think it's very funny. Tito simply shakes his head and turns back to face Mat.

“He's such a dick.” Tito ducks his head and it's then Mat can sense there's a bit of embarrassment behind Tito’s actions.

“Siblings.” Mat doesn't want small talk, though. He wants Tito. He's gentle when he tilts Tito’s head up so they're eye to eye again and it feels like the perfect in. Mat could lean in, kiss him and everything would be perfect, he thinks. But he doesn't. Not when Tito’s sad eyes are radiating the epitome of heartbreak right back to Mat. His chest hurts a little as he watches as Tito sighs and then stands. That's when it all hits Mat that he might be a little heartbroken, too.

The next day, Tito takes Mat around town with one goal— to go skating. Mat is expecting some small practice rink where they can take turns shooting at an old net, if it isn't too crowded. But then Tito rounds the corner and points out a large building that has to be so much more than a rink for a peewee team.

“Colisée Cardin,” Tito says with a pleased smile.

“Shit,” Mat says under his breath when they walk inside and he's able to see just how impressively large the rink is. It's clearly meant for real hockey players, not Mat. “We're going to skate here?”

“No,” Tito says sarcastically. “We're going to skate behind the building. I just thought you'd like to see what ice looks like.”

“Fuck off.” Mat smacks the back of Tito’s shoulder, but smiles because the place is pretty damn impressive. Tito could have taken him anywhere, it's Canada and there's rinks everywhere, and yet he chose one of the coolest ones in town. He learns that it used to be the home to a QMJHL team and that his town is super proud of everyone who comes out of there.

Once out on the ice, they take turns shooting at the net. Mat watches as Tito flips the puck up and into the corner of the net with ease. It's nothing like skiing because Tito says on his feet, skates in circles and does things with the puck that Mat hasn't seen anyone else he knows do.

An hour and a half passes by quickly and then they're sitting on one of the benches, staring out at the few other people skating at one end of the rink.

“I can't believe you flew out here,” Tito says. It's sudden, like he just realized why Mat came out.

“You asked me to.” Mat taps Tito on the knee and refuses to think too much into it. But then Tito leans over and kisses him and he thinks his heart stops on the spot.

Mat kisses back, the sounds of hockey sticks hitting the ice fading away until all he can hear, feel and think is Tito. 

When they break apart, they’re silent until Tito forces out a breath followed by, “We should probably go, my mom’s expecting us for dinner.”

Mat wants to grab Tito by the shoulders and ask him if that’s it— if they’re even going to talk about this, whatever ‘this’ even is. But he doesn’t. He nods and follows Tito because his only other option is to get angry and that does him no good in a town where Tito is all he’s ever known.

The rest of the trip isn’t terrible. Tito takes Mat back to Colisée Cardin. They skate until they’re exhausted and they’re the only two left out there, lying center ice and looking up at the ceiling above. Something about it feels intimate, but Mat doesn’t dare question it. Not when Tito’s conveniently forgot they kissed the first time they skated there. 

“I have to go home tomorrow,” Mat says with a sigh and pulls himself up into a sitting position. Tito doesn’t move, so Mat swats at his side once, then twice. He goes for a third, but Tito grabs his hand and holds it still. 

“Tito—, “ Mat begins, but then Tito sits up quickly and next thing he knows, they’re kissing again, except this time, Tito is a bit more frantic than Mat remembers. Their noses knock together and Mat has to back off slightly, even though he really doesn’t want this to end. When he does, Tito makes the softest noise of exasperation, but Mat is quick to kiss him again, more centered this time. When they separate, Tito puts his finger over Mat’s lips, and makes him feel like he’s some type of sick secret that Tito’s ashamed of.

“What the fuck,” Mat begins, because Tito still isn’t speaking.

“I’m not— don’t look at me like that,” Tito says and it’s apparent that something is on his mind and suddenly Mat regrets asking. “I don’t want you to be a rebound or something, you know?” He chews on his bottom lip, like he’s actually considered taking things further with Mat.

“Oh,” is all that Mat can manage. If there wasn’t a line before, Tito just drew it out for him.

In the morning, Mat pretends everything is perfect. In the afternoon, he flies home.

***

Mat meets someone new the following winter and Tito doesn’t have much to say whenever Mat brings it up— so he tries not to. It’s short lived and fizzles out by the time spring arrives and Mat tries his hardest to pretend it isn’t because Tito is coming to visit this time. 

Tito flies out at the end of spring. Mat turns eighteen prior to Tito’s arrival and Tito’s birthday ends up being spent in Vancouver with Mat’s family. 

“I can’t believe my family is okay with me spending my birthday out here,” Tito says, half in French, with a pleased smile. He eventually admits he had to talk them into it, but Mat doesn’t care how it went down now that he’s there.

Tito gets a poorly frosted chocolate cake for his birthday and they spend the day drinking cheap beer by the pool. Liana lounges on a giant flamingo-shaped float and swears she isn’t eavesdropping, but makes cooing sounds every time she catches Mat staring at Tito.

The next time Liana floats by, Mat cannon balls in and sends a wave over her. He’s underwater, but he’s pretty sure he heard her scream. By the time he surfaces, Tito is holding his stomach and laughing hard. Mat, feeling proud, climbs back, gives a bow and starts to laugh.

“That’s not funny, Mathew!” Liana shrieks and rings the water out from her hair, which to Mat, is pretty funny and only makes him laugh even more.

When the sun goes down and neither are ready to turn in, Mat lights a bonfire. He catches Tito staring and the soft glow that lights up his face reminds Mat of the lights that hung over them in Mont-Tremblant.

“What are you thinking?” Tito asks, in English this time. It’s one of the few things that's changed since they first met. The way Tito follows his question with a big smile makes Mat want to kiss him all over again. The thing about Tito is that he’s always smiling and it’s one of those things that catches Mat off guard, even after four years of friendship.

“That you’re my best friend,” Mat says.

“No, not that.” Tito finishes what’s probably his fifth beer and sets the bottle on the ground. He licks at his bottom lip and Mat isn’t sure if it’s a sign or that he’s simply tasting the last drop of beer left behind. Mat knows he’s staring— he knows Tito knows he’s staring and yet, he can’t look away. 

“My very best friend,” Mat says, quieter this time.

“The best,” Tito says back and leans in. 

Mat squeezes his eyes shut momentarily, not because he doesn’t want to kiss Tito— because he does. He’s never wanted anything more than to kiss Tito day in and day out. Mat expects to open his eyes, to see Tito back in his sitting position or poking at the fire in defeat, but he isn’t. He’s focused, eyes locked on Mat’s. So Mat gives in and kisses him.

It’s quite a contrast to Mat’s terrible summer at sixteen. Eighteen ends up being his favorite summer yet. They hold hands at the pool, kiss underwater and Mat doesn’t think he ever laughs as much as when he’s with Tito. His face hurts by the end of Tito’s visit and even though they don’t do more than kiss, Mat knows that eventually, they have to talk about it.

“This is stupid,” Tito whispers when they’re standing alone in the airport. Mat’s family, Liana included, give him space, which he’s thankful for. Neither of them cry, but Mat knows he isn’t alone in feeling that sharp tug that’s nagging at his heart.

“I’ll come see you in a few months, we can skate again.” Mat rests his hand on Tito’s shoulder, which is meant to act as some sort of comfort. In the end, it only makes Mat realize what he’s about to be without once again.

“Come back with me now.” Tito gives Mat’s arm a light tug and though both know it’s unrealistic— Mat is starting a new job at a grocery store and Tito’s parents are on his case to do the same, they can’t help but look at each other with matching smiles.

“I think my family would notice.” Mat laughs and when Tito does the same, his smile is a bit sadder this time. “Soon, promise.”

Tito nods and when they hug, both linger a bit longer than they’re used to. Mat holds on to Tito’s hand until he drops him off at the gate and he’s pretty sure it’s his hardest goodbye yet. They spend their final minutes together kissing in front of the gate until someone bumps Mat’s side and shouts for them to get a room. Tito rolls his eyes and Mat briefly throws up his middle finger before he leans in for another kiss.

***

Nineteen seems to fly by. Mat works most days and FaceTimes Tito most nights. He’s saving up to get his own apartment and replace the run down car he’s driving now. Tito ends up getting a job stocking shelves and keeps pretty busy himself. He mentions he’d like a place of his own, too and Mat spends countless nights imagining them being roommates.

They’re dating, sort of. Or at least they agree not to date anyone else until they figure out what’s going on between the two of them. 

Tito calls Mat one night, sounding overwhelmed and looking worse for wear.

“This is really fucking hard,” he admits and lets out a heavy sigh.

“Are you breaking up with me?” Mat says, not entirely serious. It’s not like they’re really dating, anyway. “Do I not satisfy you enough, Anthony?” He grins, but Tito must miss it.

“What?” Tito nearly drops his phone and if Mat didn’t know any better, would think he just saw a ghost.

“Shit.” Mat, sitting crossed legged in his bed, tilts his head back against the wall momentarily. The last thing he wants to do is freak out his not-boyfriend over a bit of senseless flirting. “I was kidding.”

“Oh.” Tito falls quiet again and those are the moments Mat dislikes the most. It means Tito is considering something and he’s yet to figure out what hat means when it comes to Tito. “I mean, my family thinks we’re dating.”

Mat doesn’t laugh, because his parents have definitely been asking him if there was something going on between him and Tito from the day they met. Still, this isn’t exactly a conversation Mat wants to have over FaceTime, because there’s no kissing Tito as a distraction if everything begins to go to hell. 

“I’m coming next week,” Mat decides. Because he’s tired of his job and he’s tired of Vancouver without Tito. He waits for Tito’s smile, but gets a look of confusion instead.

“A month early?” Tito furrows his brows, as if he’s counting to see if he’s added things up correctly in his head. Mat doesn’t point it out, but it’s endearing nonetheless. 

“Are you complaining?” Mat raises an eyebrow and finally, Tito smiles and shakes his head. “So it's settled. Next week.”

In theory, quitting his job and flying out to spend some extra time with Tito was an excellent idea. In practice, well, his parents were pissed to say the least. It isn’t like Mat to be irresponsible, so when he tells his boss he’s giving his two-weeks notice one week too late, he ends up getting fired on the spot. His mother doesn’t yell, just tells him she’s disappointed in him, which Mat knows is much, much worse.

“Life isn't about doing whatever you want, when you want, Mathew,” his mother says when he’s stopped halfway through dragging his suitcase down the stairs.

He wants to yell, because he's old enough now that he should be doing what he wants to, but he can't argue with his mother. She has a point and it sucks that Mat has to figure it out after the damage is already done. Still, he doesn’t want to pick between responsibility and Tito when he hopes that eventually, he can have both. 

“I guess I can try and get my job back.” Mat groans at the thought of having to tell Tito he's not making it this time. He looks down at the floor and his mother seems to have a change of heart because next thing he knows, she’s helping him with his luggage and then pulls him into an unexpected hug.

“Go,” she says softly. “I wouldn't be with your father if I never took any chances.”

So Mat spends most of his day flying and there isn’t much to do besides listen to music or watch one of the movies he’s already seen. Instead, he rehearses what he’ll say when he’s face to face with Tito once again. When he lands, it’s late and there’s an eerie emptiness that fills the air as he walks through the airport on his way to baggage claim. 

Tito is the first thing Mat sees, but Tito doesn’t see him. He’s near the baggage belt in sweatpants, pushing up his glasses and looking down at his phone and Mat is pretty sure that only Tito can make dressing like he just rolled out of bed look good. 

Mat isn’t sure when exactly it happens, just that next thing he knows, he’s walking faster and right towards Tito. Tito lifts his head and there’s a split second where they just stare before Tito smiles wider than ever. 

It ends up being the second time Mat’s ever made out with someone in an airport. He tries to ignore the heavy feeling pressing down on this chest that only kissing Tito gives him. Kissing Tito is great, but the thought of stopping— that’s what turns him into the emotional mess he didn’t even know he was until now. So Mat doesn’t stop, he just tangles his fingers in Tito’s hair and kisses him harder. They only separate when there’s a loud buzzing noise and the luggage belt begins to move.

***

They drive into Montreal for Mat’s birthday and by the third club, Mat knows they’re far too drunk for either of them to drive back. Tito’s one step ahead of him with an Uber drive to the closest vacant hotel.

Mat’s still buzzed when they get up to their room, Tito’s arm around his waist and giggling. He runs to the window and looks outside at the city below and Tito is quick to follow suit.

“Pretty amazing, huh?” Tito grins.

“It’s no Vancouver but—,” Mat begins, but then Tito frowns and he thinks he may have insulted his birthday surprise. “No, you’re right. This _is_ amazing.”

“Amazing,” Tito repeats. But Tito isn’t looking out the window anymore. He’s looking at Mat.

Mat’s suddenly woozy and he isn’t sure if it’s the alcohol or something else, so he takes a deep breath to steady himself. Tito reaches out to touch his shoulder and when they’re face to face, Mat can’t believe he’s here with the loud, bold French-speaking boy who introduced himself as Tito six years earlier. 

“I’m in love with you.” Mat doesn’t know how those words escape him, because he doesn’t plan on saying them. It just happens and suddenly, there they are, floating out in the open and there’s no taking them back. He doesn’t know what to expect, either. Because they’ve kissed a bunch of times, but neither ever dared take it further than that. Tito starts to laugh and it makes Mat’s stomach drop, like he really, really fucked something up by opening his mouth.

“Shut up. I didn’t— It’s not—.” Mat shakes his head, like it’s going to put his jumbled thoughts in all of the right places, but all it does is make him realize just how drunk he really is. Tito stops laughing, but there’s still a big smile on his face and maybe Mat didn’t fuck up as much as he thought.

Tito presses his lips to Mat’s, softly this time, and Mat feels like one big cliche. He doesn’t want to admit that he practically melts this time, so he anchors his hands on either side of Tito’s waist and kisses him until Tito pulls away, breath shaky.

“You’re stupid,” Tito mumbles against Mat’s temple. “So, so stupid,” he says, trailing his lips down until his are hovering over Mat’s again. Mat knows they need to talk about it, but it’s hard to concentrate when Tito’s mouth makes its way down to the hollow of his neck. 

Mat knows he’s stupid. But it doesn’t change the fact that they’re still not talking about things, even after he just drunkenly confessed his love to Tito. 

“How long,” Tito finally asks and then it hits Mat that this is it. They’re going to talk about this.

“Six years.”

Tito nods. It isn’t the reaction Mat’s expecting, but to be honest, he isn’t sure what he’s expecting anymore.

“Me too.” Tito whispers and then they’re kissing again, Mat tugging Tito as close as he possibly can. This time, Tito’s a bit more eager and gets his hands up under Mat’s shirt until he shivers. Tito tastes like alcohol and certainty and Mat’s never wanted anything more than Tito. So he breaks the kiss, runs his tongue along his bottom lip and takes a chance.

“Think we should, you know.” Mat cocks his head towards the bed and then pulls his shirt off. He knows there’s plenty more to talk about, but his brain is stuck on overdrive and six years is a really, really long time to go without getting his hands all over Tito in any which way possible.

Tito tugs Mat by the arm and it’s only a short minute before he’s grinding down on Mat, gasping into his half-opened mouth. He balls the back of Tito’s shirt in his fist and thinks that this is how he’s going to come, the rise and fall of his hips moving in time with the friction from Tito’s. 

“Shit, Tito,” Mat groans and then Tito’s hands are at the front of his jeans, working them open. 

“Is this, um, okay?” Tito fumbles with the button on Mat’s jeans and Mat nods, lifting his hips and helping Tito get them off. Mat pulls the bottom of Tito’s shirt up and over his head and it falls to the side of the bed. Mat kisses Tito’s shoulder, his neck and then licks into his open mouth. He’s pretty sure he hears a strained, “fuck,” under Tito’s breath and takes that as a hint to get him out of his pants, too. 

Mat is thankful for the quick transition and is able to get his bearings before Tito moves in again and slips a leg between his. They’re closer now, and Tito angles his hips down in a way that makes Mat shudder. Tito must notice, because he stops and cups the front of Mat’s boxers.

“Wow, you’re, wow,” Tito isn’t moving his hips anymore, just pressing against the front of Mat’s boxers in a way that makes it harder for him to keep still. He dips his hand down the front and wraps his hand around Mat’s dick with a pleased smile. Slowly, he moves down the bed with purpose.

“What are you—,” Mat says, head swimming as he swallows hard. 

“It’s your birthday gift.” Tito licks his lips and the visual alone is enough to make Mat inhale sharply. He takes his time, mouth over Mat’s hip and then thigh as he makes his way down until Mat groans and wonders what exactly he did to deserve this— what he has to do to get more of it.

Apparently it’s enough and Tito wastes no more time getting his mouth around Mat’s dick. He flattens his tongue and there’s that little drag as he moves his head that makes Mat’s breath hitch.

“Tito, fuck.” Mat lifts his hips in response and Tito steadies him almost instantly. It's quick, sloppy and when Mat comes, he thinks he might grip onto Tito’s hair a bit too hard, except Tito is encouraging and jerks him off through the final wave. When Tito lifts his head up, he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and Mat thinks it’s probably the hottest thing he’s ever seen.

“That was,” Mat starts, pretty sure he's going to be unable to catch his breath for awhile. “Unreal.” 

Tito laughs and presses a kiss to the crook of Mat's neck. He's still hard, Mat can feel so when Tito shifts, pressing into his thigh. So Mat slides his hand down down front of Tito’s stomach and gives his dick a few long, lazy strokes. Tito shivers beneath Mat's fingertips and he knows he's on the right track. He sucks at Tito’s collarbone and Tito practically whimpers.

“Don’t worry, you can have your birthday gift early.” 

With that, they're kissing again and Tito is just about in Mat's lap, hips tilted down and grinding into Mat's hand. Every other word is “fuck” and “Mat” and it makes Mat feel like he’s on top of the world because he’s in power. It’s him who is making Tito fall apart in his hands.

“Mat,” Tito groans against Mat’s neck and he realizes it’s a warning a little too late when Tito comes in Mat’s hand, on his thigh, and rides it out with a whimper.

Neither of them move for a short while, Tito mumbling about his legs being jello and Mat too content being half-pinned beneath Tito to care. It isn’t until Mat begins to feel gross that Tito lets him up and a shower for one turns into another make out session.

Tito pulls away from Mat just long enough to stand under the spray of water from the shower and Mat can’t help but notice just how gorgeous Tito is when he’s most vulnerable.

“What?” Tito smiles, shakes the water from his hair and it’s just so innocent that Mat swears he loves him even more in that moment. Mat answers the best way he knows how— by moving in for another kiss.

***

Summer goes by way too fast. They go swimming and camping and do all of those things they’ve done the past every summer for the last six years, but it’s better now because it isn’t just Mat and Tito. It’s Mat and his _boyfriend_ Tito.

Tito takes Mat to all of his favorite places for one last time and they end their summer racing one another at the Colisée Cardin. They laugh and kiss and have amazing sex that make it Mat’s favorite summer of all: the summer that closes one chapter for good.

There’s no shortage of tears when Mat checks his luggage at the airport and turns back to grab a second suitcase— Tito’s.

“Maman, we’re going to miss our flight,” Tito says softly as she sniffles into the collar of his sweatshirt. “You’ll be there next month once we’re settled in.” She nods, hugs Tito for what seems like an eternity and then Mat is pulled into a second hug.

When Mat boards the plane, he doesn’t look out the window. Instead, he turns to Tito— his Tito. He’s grown quite a bit from the silly boy with braces and a pair of skis who made Mat laugh until his stomach hurt, but he’s still the same smiley, happy Tito who aims to please. He makes Mat laugh, still, and most of all, absolutely floors him when he admits he’s been saving up for an apartment since sixteen. 

The plane takes off and Tito leans over to wave out the window.

Six years and maybe, just maybe, Mat was keeping count.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Feel free to send me prompts over on tumblr @ titobeauvillier or at twitter @ dejadejayou. xx


End file.
